Love Never Dies
by Starrie
Summary: Syaoran has some news to tell Sakura. how will she take it and can their love for each other finally come out of hiding in the dark?


SN: hey everyone! How ya doin? ^_~ Well starrie's here with a one-shot that just came to me right now! (I'm supposed to be doing a DBQ) well I hope you all enjoy this short and sweet fic. Yeah, sweet enough to give you cavities, but I bet that's why you're here! Please enjoy and remember! Review, review, review!!!! ^_~ (Oh yeah, I except e-mails too at quttieprincess@hotmail.com)  
  
Important info: (or so I think -_-;) S+S haven't admitted their feelings to one another and they're 17. Syaoran never left Tomoeda. And yeah, that's basically it. Oh yeah this is and S+S pure mush fic so if you don't like them.are you sure you clicked on the right link??????  
  
Love Never Dies (SN: not my best title but hey *shrugs* it works!)  
  
By: Star Princess or Starrie or Spoiled Princess (sapphie's favorite name for me) anyway you wanna call me ^_^  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful summer afternoon. The sun was slowly dipping below the horizon and the soft auroral glow gave the sky a beautiful appearance. A girl with shoulder length auburn hair and emerald-green eyes sat on top of a giant rock, admiring the scenery in front of her. she closed her eyes and relaxed. She could hear the waves of the ocean crash against the rock. She loved the salty air of the beach and the tranquillity that surrounded the area. Out of all her favorite spots, this had to be number 1. Sakura would always come here to think about a certain young man who was very special in her life. "Syaoran, I love you so much' she thought as she stared out into the deep blue ocean. She had stopped denying the love she had for him a long time ago. It was no use on denying it; because spending more years by his side made her love him even more. She loved everything about him. She loved the way his chestnut-colored hair fell over his beautiful amber eyes. She loved his gentleness; something that nowadays guys seems to have less and less of. (SN: yeah, tell me about it) but there was something about him that she loved, something special about him. Maybe it was the sense of reassuring and safety that she felt whenever he was around. 'If only he knew how I feel' Sakura thought sadly as she looked upwards. Her eyes then finally came to a rest at a nearby cliff. Suddenly, she felt as if her heart would flutter in pure joy and she knew perfectly why. There, standing on top of the cliff stood the guy that haunted her thoughts day and night. His hair was being swayed gently from the sea breeze that was lightly blowing and his eyes were staring straight up ahead. He seemed to be very deep into his thoughts. Sakura smiled as she admired the young man who had stole her heart a long time ago.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'if only I had the courage to tell her' Syaoran thought as he stared out into the never-ending sea. 'never-ending, kinda like the love I have for her. but, I bet she doesn't feel the same way about me. she probably only sees me as a friend. I guess.that's why I'm going back home' he thought sadly  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
RING!! RING!! Syaoran groaned as he got out of from under his covers and looked for his portable phone. "hello?" he said still half-asleep. "Syaoran, Sweety! It's your mother" "mom? What's wrong?" Syaoran asked now fully awake. "don't worry, everything's fine. I was calling you because I want to talk to you about coming back home. Don't you think it's time you should? We all miss you dearly" "I know mom but.what if something happens and Sakura needs me?" "Syaoran, nothing has happened in 6 years since the cards have been turned into Sakura cards. I don't think we have to worry about that any more. Or.is there another reason why you wish to stay and you're hot telling me" "No! there's nothing else" Syaoran said quickly. "then it's settled. I'll get you tickets for a week from now. I can't wait to see you again my little wolf! Bye for now!" "bye mom" Syaoran said as he hung up.  
  
~*end of Flashback*~  
  
'I'll miss her so much when I leave' Syaoran thought as he kept staring out at the sea. 'Sakura, my one true love' "SYAORAN!" 'huh, what?" Syaoran thought as he snapped out of his trance. He thought he heard someone call out his name. He looked around him and saw no one. "SYAORAN!" he heard again 'now I know that wasn't my imagination he thought. He then looked below him and saw his angel waving at him. she smiled up at him. "come here!" she called out. Within a few minutes, Syaoran went from being on top of the cliff, to being at the rock on the beach with Sakura. "come here to think?" he asked as he took a seat next to her. "yeah, you could say that" She then let out a giggle. "Tomoyo calls this my thinking rock because I like to come here and think of a special pers." Sakura immediately covered her mouth. She was about to say too much. Syaoran though, had caught most of it. "So you come here to think about the guy you like" He said as he gave a sad smile. "yeah" Sakura answered back while blushing. "so! What were you doing up there?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject. "nothing, just thinking" "about what? I mean if you don't mind me asking" she added in quickly. "well.I was thinking on how I was gonna tell you and the rest of our friends that I've decided to.go back home" "You're.going back? Buy why!? Don't you like it here?" Sakura asked while trying to hold back her tears. "Yes, I do. It's just my mom wants me to go back home and since the cards are now safe under your name, there's really no need for me to stick around. "but-but- what about me and the rest of your friends don't you care? Syaoran.I want you here with me" Sakura blurted out as her tears came tumbling down her cheeks. Syaoran was stunned at first but he soon recovered and held Sakura in a tight hug. "it's OK, everything's going to be alright" he whispered into her ear soothingly. "No! everything will not be alright!"Sakura said as she pulled away from his hug and stared at him through teary eyes. "it never will be" she whispered as she jumped off the rock and ran towards the nearest forest. "Sakura wait!" Syaoran yelled out but it was too late. He could no longer see here through the thick ferns of the woods. 'why is this affecting her so much? Could it be that she.no, I don't think so' Syaoran thought as he made his way towards the direction Sakura had gone into..(1/2 hour later) "Sakura!" Syaoran called out as he made his way deeper into the forest. The sky was beginning to darken and he was becoming more and more worried. 'where could she have gone?' he thought. He then heard a soft crying coming from the left. He turned and walked that direction.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sakura sat on the cold dirt floor crying. She didn't care about the fact that she was lost somewhere deep into the forest or the fact that night was now rapidly approaching. All she cared about was that a certain amber-eyed youth was leaving her. she pulled her knees closer to her and laid her head down on them. "Syaoran, please don't leave me" She whimpered out in- between sobs. "If it means so much, I'll stay for you" she heard Syaoran answer back. He then took a seat next to her on the ground and wrapped his arms around her. (SN: how kawaii!) I'll just call my mother and tell her I would like to stay here" "really?" Sakura said in-between sniffles. "really" Syaoran answered her back with a smile on his face, the smile that was meant only for her. she smiled back at him and buried her face into his chest. She loved his scent. He had a unique autumnal smell that made it hard for her to think clearly. Sakura then turned to look at the eyes of the person she loved so much with all her heart. "Syaoran, remember back at the rock when I told you I like to go there and think about the person I love?" Syaoran internally winced upon hearing the word love. "yeah" "do you wanna know who he is?" "I guess" he answered her reluctantly. "well." Sakura looked at the ground as she felt herself blushing. She then looked back up at Syaoran and said "I love you, Syaoran Li." Syaoran sat there in shock for a few seconds. He then looked at Sakura and gave her a gentle smile. "I love you too Sakura. I was just too scared to tell you because I thought it might ruin our friendship" Sakura let out a soft laugh. "I was scared also. I thought that maybe you would hate me or something" "I could never hate you" Syaoran said as he brought his face closer to hers. Their lips than met into a sweet, passionate kiss. A few minutes later, they broke apart and stood up. "we should head back home" Sakura said as she held onto Syaoran's hand. "OK, but there's one thing I want to do first" he then pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket (SN: don't ask me why he's carrying one, he just is -_-;) he than looked for a smooth surface on the trunk of the tree they were leaning against and started to carve something on the bark. Within a few minutes, he was done and stepped back so Sakura could see his work. Sakura gasped at what she saw. He had made a heart and had put both of their initials in it (SN: cheesy I know, but hey! Like I say, my fic my rules!) "awwww! Syaoran" she said as she turned to give him a hug. He embraced her tightly and said "you know how a tree can live on for hundreds of years? Well our love seems like that. it never seems to die. It only grows stronger with time and will live on for a very long time." "you're too sweet, I guess that's what I love about you my little wolf" Sakura said as she gave him a peck on the cheeks. "And I love everything about you, my cherry blossom" he said to her. they than walked out of the woods hand-in- hand. And the tree, the one where they carved their names on, lived on to be many hundreds years old.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
SN: I know, I know, not one of my best writings, but hey *shrug* cut me some slake. Well, this I guess was kinda cheesy (but so are my other fics -_-;) well, I hope some of you enjoyed it. And I wouldn't be surprised if I don't get so much reviews for this one but.if you liked it, it would make my day if you review, please? Well now I gotta go and finish that dumb DBQ which I was suppose to start and hour ago ^_^; bye! Until next time!  
  
~Starrie (Star Princess) 


End file.
